NaoeTakaya Oneshots!
by No1butjoe
Summary: Just a bunch of Naoe and Takaya oneshots. I'm also looking for story ideas, so let me know what you want to read in the future! Rated T just to be safe. ON HOLD!
1. Luck Has Nothing To Do With It!

**A/N: This is probably going to be a series of one-shots. Of course, all centered around Takaya and Naoe. Now, I only have a few ideas for stories, so please, help me out and leave in your reviews what you would like to see. Some, I may use, others, I may not. It depends on the request. Anyway, this is the first story I'm going to start off with. **

**Disclaimer – I don't own MOB. If I did, I'd be a whole lot richer. And I wouldn't be studying Digital Filmmaking and Video Production in college. I'd be writing more Mirage of Blaze episodes!**

Luck Has Nothing To Do With It!

By No1butjoe

"Maybe he got sidetracked."

Takaya Ohgi sighed and placed his hands in his pocket. He closed his eyes as a small, sad smile played across his lips.

"Sure, Yuzuru, and maybe he just decided not to show up," he replied, turning to walk towards the door. "If anyone needs me, I'll be inside."

Yuzuru stepped in front of, him, blocking his path.

"Takaya, you need to be out here when he shows up," Yuzuru insisted, firmly. "I can tell you're not feeling well. You look like you could pass out at any minute."

The older man grunted and shook off Yuzuru's words.

"Don't be ridiculous, Yuzuru, I feel-," Takaya broke off suddenly as his vision became blurry and his steps faltered.

His friend hurriedly grabbed his arm before he keeled over. Takaya placed a hand to his forehead, as if it might make the dizziness go away. Instead, the pain intensified, causing him to fall to his knees.

"Takaya, hold on! Please, Takaya!"

Yuzuru anxiously rose to his feet, his face a mixture of anxiousness and worry. His friend was in trouble and help was no where to be found. At that exact moment, a car pulled up and screeched to a halt. Relief spread across Yuzuru's face as he recognized the figure stepping out.

"Naoe!" he shouted, rushing up to the man. "Naoe, it's Takaya! I don't know what's wrong with him, but he's in pain."

Naoe nodded as Yuzuru led the way to his fallen friend. Takaya had stopped holding his head, but the pain was still there. He glanced up when Naoe dropped to his knees beside him.

"Naoe," he choked out. "Please, help me. What's . . . happening?"

"I don't know, but here, grab my hand," Naoe ordered, taking charge of the situation almost immediately.

Takaya hesitantly looked at the offered hand. Did he really want to get rid of the pain that badly? Another increase in pain made his decision for him and he gripped Naoe's hand tightly.

"Lord Kagetora, do you trust me?" Naoe asked, staring him straight in the eye.

Takaya returned the gaze. The love radiating in the older man's eyes was intense, so intense that it made Takaya wonder why he ever doubted. Slowly and with as much energy as his pain would allow, Takaya nodded. Naoe's hand lurched backwards, taking Takaya with it until he fell into Naoe's embrace. The warmth that surrounded him was nothing like he'd ever felt before. Surprisingly enough, it made him feel good and he relaxed into the hug.

Naoe was murmuring some indecipherable words, but Takaya paid no mind to them. His body was free from the pain and he could breathe normally again. He allowed himself to collapse on Naoe's shoulder, unable to hold his weight after the ordeal he had just been through. He felt arms lifting him up and pressing him against that same warm body. That was when Takaya drifted into a deep sleep.

MOBMOBMOBMOBMOBMOBMOBMOBMOBMOBMOBMOBMOB

Naoe watched his lord sleep and smiled slightly. He hadn't been quite sure when he performed the spell, but it had done the trick and Kagetora was resting peacefully. His eyes changed then. They slanted and changed to ones of sorrow.

_I'm sorry, Lord Kagetora, _he thought._ I'm sorry for all the pain I've put you through. _

Naoe took one last look at Takaya, then turned and headed for the door.

"Wait."

The plea was hoarse and weak, but it caused Naoe to stop in his tracks and turn to find Takaya awake and staring right at him.

"Please, don't go."

Naoe's surprise showed on his face as he turned all the way around and made his way back to his master's side. His surprise turned to excitement when Takaya touched his cheek.

"Don't . . . Don't leave me, Naoe," he pleaded. "S-Stay."

Naoe's eyes opened considerably, but he complied and sat on the chair next to the couch.

"N-No, Naoe," Takaya stammered, licking his lips so the words would come out easier. "Over here. With me."

"Lord Kagetora, are you feeling all right?" Naoe asked, eyeing the younger man worriedly. "There hasn't been any lasting effect on you because of that pain before, has there?"

Takaya shook his head vigorously.

"No."

Silence stretched for a couple of minutes, until . . .

"I was lucky you arrived when you did," Takaya stated. "I don't know what would've happened to me if you hadn't shown up."

"Luck has nothing to do with it, Lord Kagetora," Naoe replied. "I felt your pain myself when we embraced. Not only that, but I felt it on my way over here."

Takaya shivered and Naoe, without thinking, took him into his arms. As soon as Naoe became aware of what he had done, he knew Takaya would push away in rejection.

"Naoe, you're so warm," Takaya whispered, his eyes drifting close as he snuggled closer to hid protector. "And I'm lucky you're by my side."

Naoe smiled gently as Takaya's breathing became slow and steady.

"Luck has nothing to do with it, Kagetora," he whispered, placing a kiss on top of the younger man's head.

**A/N: So, what do you all think? Leave some reviews and ideas for the next story, k? R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. As Long As You Care!

As Long As You Care!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: Wow. I'm grateful to the reviewers who blessed me with their words. yumegirl91, elfjune, and radcat38.**

I don't care who sees.

As long as you're here

I'm ready to face everything

Believe in everything

And give you everything

but when you leave

I feel like everything

is taken away from me.

Everything...

"So, this is it, huh?"

Takaya Ohgi kept his hands in his pockets, knowing that at any moment he'd be clenching them into fists. The person standing in front of him, Nobunaga Naoe, nodded slowly. Anger fueled inside of Takaya as he closed his eyes.

"Lord Kagetora, you and I both know this must not go on any longer," Naoe said, turning to his car and opening the driver's door. "If it's all the same to you, it was an honor to be by your side."

At that point, Takaya couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Naoe, this is ridiculous!" he shouted, taking his hands, already clenched into fists, and placing them at his sides. "You don't have to go anywhere."

Naoe chuckled slightly as he turned once again to face his lord.

"Takaya," he said.

The younger man was taken aback. Naoe rarely, if ever, used his real name. Naoe sighed, then continued.

"It's not that simple," he stated, casting his eyes to the pavement below. "In order for you to remain safe, I need to let you go. If I don't, I can never forgive myself again."

"I can live with that."

Naoe's eyes widened and he jerked his head up to meet Takaya's sorrowful eyes. Takaya took a few steps forward, until he was directly in front of Naoe. Without taking his gaze off of his friend, Takaya raised a hand, slamming the car door.

"I can't let you leave, Naoe, not like this," he said. "I-I don't know what it is, but ever since I realized your feelings for me, I've wanted the same thing. I just don't know how to get that."

Strong arms wrapped themselves around him and he gasped at the fact that Naoe was embracing him. His surprise quickly turned to tears.

"I want to love you, Naoe, I just don't know how," he whispered. "Please, help me understand."

"As long as you care enough to want to learn, I'll always be here to guide you," Naoe promised, tightening his old on Takaya as he felt the younger man's arms encircle him. "Always."

**A/N: I hope this it's too bad, but I was kind of lost on what to write next. Please, I'm begging for ideas. Anything! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Dreaming of You!

Dreaming of You!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: Yeah! Third installment of my one-shots! This is a story I had already written and I'm just now thinking of putting it on here! Lol. Anyway, on with the story.**

Maybe it was some horrible dream, a nightmare that he just couldn't wake up from. A memory that haunted him to no end.

"Naoe," he whispered, eyes focusing on the ground in front of him. "Why did you leave? You never even gave me the chance to say good-bye."

Takaya jerked his head up at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Hey, Takaya," Yuzuru greeted him, a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay? You've been up here for quite a while now."

"He just left, Yuzuru," his friend replied. "He never even came to see me."

Yuzuru stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Can you blame him?" he asked, seriously. "Come on, Takaya. After all the pain you put yourself as well as Naoe through, did you really expect him to come say good-bye?"

"That would be too easy, huh?" Takaya questioned, dipping his head so his face wasn't visible by his friend. "If he came, I think I'd lose it, Yuzuru. These past few days without him. I don't know. My head's been spinning in circles ever since I found out that I-"

"-love him?" Yuzuru supplied.

Takaya lifted his head, surprise clearly registered on his face. Yuzuru chuckled.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out," he said, offering a hand to Takaya and helping him to his feet. "The way you'd react whenever someone mentioned his name, it was kind of obvious."

His friend sighed.

"I still wish he'd stuck around," he stated. "I don't even know what to think anymore. One minute, he's telling me he cares for me, and the next, I find out he's disappeared into the night without a trace. I just don't understand, Yuzuru. If he had waited one more day . . ."

"You've really developed feelings for him, haven't you?"

Tears pricked at the edges of Takaya's eyes, but he hurriedly brushed them away.

"I guess so," he admitted. "It's weird, you know? I mean all this time I was wondering what possessed Naoe to do something like that and here I am thinking exactly like him. What's wrong with me, Yuzuru?"

"You're only human, Takaya," he replied, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You just have to remember that. Come on, I'll give you a ride home."

His friend shook his head.

"I think I'll walk," he argued. "I need to clear my head."

Yuzuru smiled and nodded, fully understanding Takaya's reaction.

………………………………………………………………………………...

"_What do you mean, he just left?!"_

"_He never said a word to anyone. He just packed up everything and no one's heard from him since."_

"_No, I don't believe you! Naoe wouldn't do something like that, would he?"_

"_That's something you'd have to ask him, Takaya. I can't answer that question, because I don't know what the answer is."_

"_He's coming back, though, right? Right?"_

………………………………………………………………………………

Takaya sighed at the memory. No one had answered him about Naoe coming back any time soon, if ever. He tried convincing himself that it didn't matter, but, in reality, it did. A pang of guilt swept through him and he stopped walking.

'_I can't keep thinking like this,' _he thought. _'Naoe's gone and he isn't coming back.'_

"Hey, kid, give us your wallet," a voice behind him spoke up. "If you don't, nothing will stop us from killing you."

Takaya didn't move. His hands remained in his pockets and he started walking once more. A hand grabbed his shoulder and swung him around as another fist connected with his jaw. Staggering, Takaya wiped the thin line of blood trailing from his cut lip.

"It's your own fault, kid," one of the men stated, smirking. "No one disrespects us like that. We tell you to do something, you do it, no questions asked, got it?"

He didn't answer. He couldn't. Something had wrapped itself around his neck, cutting off his words as well as his air supply. Choking, Takaya realized that these guys weren't just after his money. They were sent to kill him. Helplessly, Takaya clawed at the unseen force, as if it might help it to go away. His vision was failing, the men becoming blurs or colors. Just as suddenly as it had appeared, the unknown force disintegrated, leaving Takaya gasping for breath.

"Hey, leave us alone! Let us go!"

Footsteps took off into the distance, strings of curses following behind. Takaya clutched his throat, coughing and gagging, trying desperately to get air flowing back into his lungs. A hand touched his back, gently, offering support. Immediately, Takaya knew who it was.

"Naoe," he said, hoarsely, lifting his head to look at the man. "What are you doing here? I thought-"

"Easy, don't try to talk just yet," Naoe advised. "I _was_ leaving, but I felt that you were in trouble. I couldn't just go off and leave you to die, Lord Kagetora."

Takaya managed a weak smile, before doubling over once again and coughing. Naoe helped him to his feet as soon as the spell passed. To his surprise, Takaya didn't yell at him to stay away. Instead, he welcomed Naoe's help.

"I'm sorry, Naoe," Takaya whispered, coughing a little more. "I drove you away. You just wanted one thing and I refused it. You just wanted to love me, just like I-"

Naoe's eyes widened considerably.

"My lord, what are you trying to say?"

There was no turning back. Takaya leaned heavily on Naoe, depending on his strength to support him. Naoe easily supported Takaya, not exactly sure he understood what the younger man was trying to say. Takaya closed his eyes, the tears falling freely now, which Naoe immediately saw.

"Lord Kagetora, are you hurt?" he asked, worriedly. "Lord Kagetora?"

The next few seconds were like a blur. Suddenly, their lips were pressed tightly together and Takaya was settled in his arms. At first, Naoe didn't know what to think, but then it all made sense. Kagetora shared his feelings. The light in Naoe's eyes that had gone out when Takaya had resented him quickly made it's way back into full view. As they pulled away, Takaya smiled up at Naoe, signifying that he fully understood the older man's emotions.

"I love you, Naoe," he whispered. "I'm sorry it's taken me so long."

Naoe rested his chin on top of Takaya's head, sighing contentedly.

"It was worth the wait . . . Takaya."

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed. And, as always, R&R!**


	4. I Will Stay By Your Side!

I Will Stay By Your Side!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: Special thanks to elfjune for suggesting this concept. Story told in Takaya's point of view.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own MOB.**

"Naoe."

I heard the footsteps stop and immediately knew he had heard me.

"Why?"

I heard the footsteps start again, but in a different direction – towards me.

"Why what, Lord Kagetora?" he asked.

I pulled the jacket he had placed on my shoulders tighter.

"Why did you protect me and sacrifice your own life just to save mine?"

I heard him take in a sharp breath, then, "You wouldn't understand."

I closed my eyes tightly, recognizing the tone in his voice from the past months I'd spent traveling with him. I forced myself to turn around and meet his gaze. What I saw shocked me. The eyes I had always expected were gone. What replaced them were worried eyes that I'm sure were directed at me.

"Try me," I challenged.

"Lord Kagetora, what I feel for you can never be expressed with words," he stated and the look was suddenly gone.

"_You have no idea what I desire of you right now."_

"_You threaten me."_

"_You threaten my very existence." _

"Naoe, what did you want to do that night?" I asked, lowering my eyes to the ground. "What were you asking of me? I don't understand. Did I do something to cause you to hate me? If so, what?"

I felt him grab my upper arm and managed to lift my gaze to meet his.

"Is that what you think?" he asked. "That I hate you? That I despise you? That is the farthest thing from the truth than you can ever get. I couldn't hate you even if I tried."

"Please, Naoe, tell me," I begged, touching the hand that he had placed on my arm gently. Silence met my plea so I continued forward, "Well let me tell you how I feel, then. I think of you as a huge bird's wings, wrapping around me to protect me."

Both of our hands dropped and I lowered my gaze once again to the ground.

"And I feel like I just want to stay wrapped up in those wings. I just need someone to lean on, Naoe. Do you understand? Do you understand the emptiness I would feel if you left me? That kind of comfort's irreplaceable."

I heard him take a hesitant step forward, but I didn't move.

_Naoe, please._

"Naoe, am I just a substitute for Kagetora?"

His footsteps halted and I knew right then that I had struck a nerve.

"Takaya."

I gasped at the use of my name on his lips, but it sounded so right that I had to smile.

"I don't think I could take abandonment from you, Naoe," I said, opening my eyes. "My heart wouldn't be able to take it."

I heard more movement and looked up just as Naoe wrapped me in his embrace. I shivered slightly, but gradually, encircled my arms around him, feeling just like I had said before about the wings.

"My friend, I love you more than you can ever imagine," he whispered in my ear.

I had to hug him tighter after that. The feelings deep inside of me were beginning to surface and I couldn't stop them. I also didn't want to.

"Naoe, I-I-"

"Shhhh," he said. "You don't have to say anything."

I argued by pulling away from him, my hands falling to my sides as the jacket fell from my shoulders.

"Naoe, please, let me say this much," I pleaded, staring at him. "I love you, Naoe."

I watched his eyes widen, then his eyes fill with tears. While he was in shock, I gradually brought my lips to his, enjoying the taste and gentleness of his. I felt Naoe slowly recover as he returned the kiss and his arms once again wrapped around me. I sighed deeply once we moved apart.

"Naoe," I whispered, my forehead leaning against his. "I'm sorry it took me so long to-"

His finger pressed against my lips stopped the rest of my sentence, which I was perfectly fine with.

"There's no need to apologize," he said, smiling at me. "I will always stay by your side, Takaya, for as long as you need me."

I smiled back and gave him a mischievous grin.

"Looks as if you'll never be leaving my side, Naoe."

"I can live with that."

**A/N: I hope this wasn't too bad. The one I was writing before this got deleted when my computer shut down and I never saved it. The other version was better, but hopefully this wasn't as bad. Anyway, R&R! And leave more ideas. I love what others come up with. I will also give you credit for the story idea. **


	5. Loved Once!

Loved Once!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: Well, it's been a while since I wrote an MOB fic, so I figured I better keep the ball rolling. Thanks to:**

**elfjune**

**melchan13**

**ghost2.34**

**pikeebo**

**blue-seme**

**yume girl 91**

**Note: This story is based on an idea by pikeebo. So, thanks. Only instead of using Yuzuru, I'll use an OC. Thanks again. **

**Summary – Takaya becomes jealous when Naoe dances with another guy. Thinking he's Naoe's boyfriend, Takaya ponders his feelings toward his guardian. Told in Takaya's POV. **

I showed up at the dance a little later than usual. Hey, it's not like anyone sleeps anymore. At least, I don't. Yuzuru spotted me a few minutes later and walked over.

"Hey, Takaya," he greeted me. "What took you so long?"

I shrugged.

"Had other stuff to do," I replied, glancing around. "Where's Naoe? I thought he said he'd be coming to keep an eye on us."

It grew strangely quiet in that space between us and I looked up to see a sad look on my friend's face.

"Yuzuru, where's Naoe?" I asked again, a growing fear rising inside me.

Not saying a word, Yuzuru pointed into the crowd of dancing people. Taking one last look at my friend, I rushed into the crowd, me eyes scanning every inch of the people mingling in it.

Until I saw them.

They were dancing close together, smiling. So content and happy that I couldn't turn away, even though I wanted to. Naoe and . . . another guy. Another guy who wasn't me. Wait, where the hell did that thought come from?

I wanted to scream, to punch the wall, anything, but all I could do was stand there and watch them dance. A pain started in the pit of my stomach and made it's way to clutch my heart tightly. This couldn't be happening! They never saw me and perhaps it was better that way. After what seemed like an eternity, I broke through the crowd and headed straight for the door, pausing long enough to push Yuzuru out of my way.

"Takaya, wait! Stop!" Yuzuru shouted, but I blocked him out.

After everything Naoe and I had been through. After all the times he's saved me, protected me, and (dare I say it) loved me. I raced out into the cold as rain pelted the ground around me. The music from the dance was still blaring loudly even though it was a slow song. I knew right then that I never wanted to hear that song ever again. Walking through the rain wasn't a major problem. I had been doing it a lot lately ever since Naoe showed up.

'_You have no idea what I desire of you right now.'_

I remember that night clearly. There's no way I couldn't. I wished I could hear Naoe now, talking to me like I was the only one who mattered. But that other guy in there was probably getting all the attention now.

I slide down the side of the building, eyes staring blankly ahead as my tears slowly mixed in with the rain, which was soaking me to the bone. Would it be possible to tell him how I felt after all this time? Could I really win him back after seeing him and his boyfriend together looking so happy?

"Takaya! Takaya!"

I smiled. Yuzuru. Should've known he'd go looking for me. As I was about to step out of my hiding place, a new voice reached my ears.

"Lord Kagetora!"

My face paled and I remained in my hiding place. Naoe. What was he doing? Why wasn't he at the dance with his boyfriend? I closed my eyes, perfectly aware that the calls were coming closer towards me. I allowed my tears to remain on my face and ignored the sounds of someone kneeling next to me.

"My lord, it wasn't what it looked like," Naoe said.

I opened my eyes long enough to look up at him and glimpse that warm look he saved only for me.

"Naoe," I whispered. "I-I thought you and that other man-"

I saw his eyes widen at what I could only guess he knew I was thinking. Immediately, I felt his arms wrap around me.

"He asked me to dance and I agreed," Naoe whispered. "If I had known it would've caused you to run away, I would've denied his offer."

I shook my head as if trying to clear it. Gradually, and with a little help from Naoe, I rose to my feet.

'_It's not fair,' _I thought. _'Naoe and that other guy can open up about their feelings, but all I can do is try not to push Naoe away and hope he'll stay with me a little longer. What's wrong with me? Why can't I just tell him how I feel?"_

"I believe we should get you home, Lord Kagetora," Naoe stated and, surprisingly, I didn't feel like arguing.

I spotted the man Naoe had been dancing with. Without even knowing it, a growl escaped out of my throat. The man approached me, smiling the whole time. Placing a hand on my shoulder, he spoke his peace.

"Hey, you're one lucky guy," he stated, pointing to Naoe, who had gone to look for Yuzuru. "If he hadn't told me he had his eye on someone else, I think we would've made a great couple."

My eyes widened at this information. Naoe told him he was interested in someone else? The man leaned in closer so he could whisper in my ear.

"You."

All color drained from my face, I could tell. The man left and by the time Naoe and Yuzuru returned I was having trouble breathing. Naoe placed one of my arms across his shoulders so he could support me.

"Lord Kagetora, are you all right?" he asked and I could see genuine concern lying deep within his eyes.

I managed to nod slightly, still focused on what that man said earlier. Naoe loved me?

"Naoe, can I ask you a question?" I inquired, not bothering to look up at him.

"Of course," came his confident reply.

"Is it true?"

My voice went down to a low whisper so only he could hear me.

"Is what true?" he asked, clearly confused. "Lord Kagetora, you didn't happen to hit your head, did you?"

I shook my head vigorously.

"Nothing like that," I assured him. "That . . . that man you were dancing with. He told me you were interested in someone else and not him. He said you were interested in me. Is that still true?"

I heard him sigh.

"Kagetora, I . . . yes, I do still love you," he stammered.

I looked up at him in surprise. I don't think I had had ever heard him stutter before that moment. It scared me, but what also scared me was that I had no control over my reaction to that statement. Suddenly, before I knew what was happening, my lips were pressed tightly against his!

'_Naoe, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to understand how you feel,' _I thought, closing my eyes and savoring the kiss while it lasted. _'Hopefully, you can find it in your heart to forgive me and maybe we can start over even though it has been many years.'_

My heart was hammering by the time we broke apart. Naoe had also closed his eyes and now opened them to search mine. I held my breath as I waited for his reaction.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to do that," he said, huskily.

I smiled a little at this. I could imagine, but that had to wait for later. Right now, Naoe and I had to have a long talk. Well, maybe not, but it sounded good, right?

**A/N: Wow, probably one of the longest chapter I've ever written. Lol. Anyway, I guess it's to make up for my absence. R&R.**


	6. I'll Be Waiting!

I'll Be Waiting!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: I've read stories where Takaya's gone to Naoe's house and, eventually, told him of his love for him. But what if Takaya got to Naoe's and found him with a woman? Well, I guess I'm about to find out!**

**Disclaimer – This does get old after a while, but, no, I don't own MOB.**

**Summary – What if Takaya went to Naoe's house to tell him he returns his feelings, but finds a strange woman kissing him instead?**

**Warning: Rated for swearing and possible adult content.**

**Thanks to the following reviewers: **

**elfjune**

**ghost2.34**

**yume girl 91**

**Imina**

**Gothic Anime Lover**

**And a special thanks to Midnight-Flame15. Thanks to their review (and constant prodding) I've come up with this story. So, this one-shot is dedicated to them!**

The young man stood outside the door for what seemed like hours, trying hard to knock, but finding it difficult with his hand trembling.

'_What will I say to him? Does he still feel the same way? Will he tell me I'm just over-reacting? Damnit, I love him!'_

Takaya Ohgi took a deep breath, raised his fist once again, and lightly tapped on the door. The silence following stretched on for what seemed like forever, until a gnawing feeling hit Takaya in the pit of his stomach.

'_What if he's hurt?' _

That thought propelled him to hurriedly knock again, this time with more force. Still receiving nothing but silence, Takaya knew what he had to do. Stepping back a few feet, he thrust his shoulder against the door, causing the wood to splinter and crack under the pressure. The room was dark, as the lights were off. A sudden sound caught his attention. Wandering through the room, his gaze suddenly fell on the bedroom door, which was open just a crack. Curiosity getting the better of him, he peeked through, fully expecting to see his guardian asleep in the bed.

What he saw instead would be forever engraved in his mind. A woman was in there with him, straddling his waist as she slowly was unbuttoning his pants. Naoe's shirt lay discarded on the floor, already forgotten. Takaya immediately turned, pushing his back against the wall, breathing heavily as he tried to fight oncoming tears.

'_This isn't happening,' _he tried telling himself, but it didn't work.

More sounds came from the room, but he chose to ignore them as he raced out the broken front door, down the street, and out into the darkness of the night.

MOBMOBMOBMOBMOBMOBMOBMOBMOBMOBMOBMOBMOB

_**( A Few Days Later . . .)**_

He had a feeling Naoe knew he was ignoring him as much as possible. If it wasn't for the fact that they worked together, it would've seemed a lot easier. Yuzuru had even noticed the difference when Takaya hadn't fallen asleep during class for the first time that year.

"Takaya, have you gotten any sleep at all this week?" Yuzuru asked as the last bell rang for the day.

His friend didn't bother answering. The bags under his eyes were proof enough. Walking through the halls, he practically stumbled down the steps, not really knowing where he was headed and not really caring either. Luckily, Yuzuru had followed him and caught him in time to prevent his trip.

"Takaya, are you okay?"

There was silence for a few moments before a soft sigh escaped his lips.

"I'm not sure," he admitted, focusing on putting one foot in front of the other.

Yuzuru helped him out of the school, worried he'd get lost with the state he was in. To his great relief, Naoe was waiting for them by his car. He looked up as they approached, a sudden look of worry crossing his features as he realized how heavily Takaya was leaning against the younger boy.

"Lord Kagetora, are you alright?" he asked.

Takaya looked up at him with dull eyes.

'_He doesn't know I saw him,' _he thought, unknowingly letting his eyes droop. _'I suppose it's just supposed to be that way.'_

Both Naoe and Yuzuru let out cries of alarm as Takaya became dead weight in their arms from passing out.

MOBMOBMOBMOBMOBMOBMOBMOBMOBMOBMOBMOBMOB

_**(Naoe's Apartment/House)**_

He couldn't remember passing out, or going to school the day he had passed out, but waking up was something he'd always remember. It was dark in the room and he had to blink several times before his eyes focused and grew accustomed to the darkness. He groaned and threw a hand onto his forehead, breathing deeply as he made an attempt to sit up.

"Not so fast, Kagetora."

Takaya's whole body froze at the voice. Naoe.

"Where am I?" he asked, not bothering to look up at his guardian.

"My home," came the quick reply.

Immediately, the younger man felt sick. This is where - that woman and Naoe -

"Oh, shit!" Takaya shouted before bolting from the room and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

He vomited into the toilet as banging was heard on the door, along with Naoe shouting his name. Weak in the knees, Takaya finally managed to stand, wiping his mouth and flushing the contents of his stomach. He hesitantly reached for the door handle, eyes blurring, but refocusing a few times. Finally, the door opened and he stepped out, and collapsed into Naoe's waiting arms.

"Kagetora!" Naoe shouted. "What's wrong?"

Takaya closed his eyes tightly, trying to get that night out of his mind, but still being unable to. Sweat poured off of his face. He needed to get out of there. He struggled against Naoe, trying desperately to reach the door in order to escape, but, as always, Naoe had a firm hold on him and refused to let him go.

"Kagetora, stop it!" Naoe exclaimed, shocked at his lord's actions. "Kagetora! . . . Takaya!"

At the sound of his name, the young man crumbled to his knees, head buried under his arms as he rocked back and forth. Breathing heavily from the fight, Naoe dropped to his knees besides the shaking teenager.

"Takaya, what's wrong?"

"You-You . . . and her . . . I saw," was all he managed to get out.

He heard Naoe gasp, understanding dawning on him at what exactly had happened.

"Lord Kagetora, did you see the whole thing?" Naoe asked, softly.

Takaya shook his head, indicating no.

"Then you didn't see when I rejected her advances, or when I kicked her out of my home."

Takaya's eyes widened and he somehow found the courage to look up at Naoe. His guardian smiled slightly.

"Nothing happened between us," he assured him. "She went on her way. I told her that I was already involved with someone else. She asked me who, but I wouldn't tell her. She asked how long we'd been together and I told her I was still waiting for an answer after quite a few years. I'll probably always be waiting."

Takaya's whole body had stiffened at Naoe's explanation. At the last sentence, he closed his eyes and smiled. He had been worried for nothing, but . . .

"Takaya."

Said person practically jumped when he realized how close Naoe's voice was. It was right up next to his ear.

"I'm still waiting for your answer."

He swallowed hard and shivered at the closeness of their bodies. Subconsciously, he leaned back against Naoe, and whispered, "Yes."

At first, Naoe thought he had heard wrong, but turning Takaya around to face him and seeing the look of sincerity in his eyes, he knew that his ears weren't playing tricks on him. He immediately placed his lips over Takaya's, savoring the taste and feeling happiness fill him for the first time in hundreds of years when he felt his love returning the show of affection. The kiss grew more heated as Naoe guided them over to the bed. As they fell onto the surface, Takaya broke away, smiling.

"I'll be right back," he promised, getting up and heading into the bathroom. "I need to freshen up and we need a certain bottle if we're going to continue this any further."

Naoe smiled at what he was implying, but nodded. After all, he had waited for hundreds of years. What was another five minutes?

**A/N: Yes! I finished this one! Wow, that took me longer than expected, but I'm so glad I am now posting it for you guys to read. And please forgive me fro leaving Mirage of Blaze. I won't do that again. I just need story ideas. Please! Anyway, review!**


	7. Giving In!

Giving In!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: Well, I was watching Rivals of the River's Edge and this came into my mind. I hope you all enjoy. And thanks to my reviewers of story 6: **_**pikeebo, Carazon, Midnight-Flame15, elfjune.**_

**Disclaimer - I don't own MOB!**

**Warning - Spoilers for ROTRE! Also, sexual activities are mentioned.**

**Summary - What if Takaya gave into Naoe's advances? Lets find out! NaoexTakaya.**

"I don't want to lose you."

Takaya's face softened.

"Naoe, you'll never have to. I don't plan on leaving you."

The guardian gasped as Takaya leaned into his embrace, but quickly recovered and turned the young man around to face him. Takaya no longer struggled against the older man's grip and smiled softly at the desire and longing in his protector's eyes. Finally, Naoe couldn't take it any longer. Without a second thought, he forced his lips onto Takaya's, savoring the taste and comfort they offered.

Takaya sighed into the kiss, feeling his heart beat faster than normal and allowing Naoe to hold him intimately. He unconsciously wrapped his arms around the other's neck, deepening the kiss. The need for air becoming mandatory, the two men pulled apart. Before either could speak, Takaya laid his head against Naoe's shoulder, as his hands wandered down to undo Naoe's shirt. The task was slow, but Naoe didn't resist, nor did Takaya when Naoe led him to the bed, their lips pressed together once again. The night air was filled with passion and love as they mated, telling of their love for one another. At the climax of their love-making, both men fell back on the bed, the younger curled up next to his lover.

MOBMOBMOBMOBMOBMOBMOBMOBMOBMOBMOBMOBMOB

_**(The Next Morning)**_

"Takaya, wake up. Come on, Takaya."

The said person groaned and turned over in sleep, a small smile crossing his face. Naoe sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he shook the sleeping youth. He had awoken hours ago, just thinking of all that had happened. He still couldn't believe that Takaya had slept with him. Naoe placed a gentle kiss on Takaya's forehead, smiling when the receiver snuggled into him.

"Takaya, please, wake up," he tried again.

This time, Takaya's eyes fluttered open and locked onto Naoe's own. Stretching a little, the young man sighed in contentment.

"Morning," he greeted, smiling.

Naoe smiled back, entrapping his lover's lips against his own. The shrill ring of the telephone interrupted them, but neither one moved. It continued ringing until Takaya couldn't take it anymore.

"Shouldn't you get the phone?" he asked, hoarsely.

His guardian didn't reply, just attacked his lips again, ignoring the ringing and focusing all his attention on the man beneath him. Takaya didn't resist, until the phone started ringing again. With a heavy sigh, Naoe reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

Rolling over, Takaya managed to get out from underneath the older man and calmly started getting dressed.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

Now, Takaya was curious. Smirking, he crept up behind Naoe and practically tackled him from behind. Luckily, Naoe had a good sense of balance and was able to regain his footing. With a quick explanation for the noise, Naoe hung up and playfully pinned Takaya to the bed.

"Being naughty now, are we?" he asked, seductively.

"Who was that on the phone?" Takaya asked, changing the subject.

"I'll tell you on the way," Naoe stated, reaching to grab his phone and sunglasses.

"Sounds good, Naoe, but um," Takaya began.

His lover looked over at him curiously.

"What's wrong?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong here, but shouldn't you get dressed first, Naoe?"

**A/N: Oh. My. God. I can't believe I wrote this. But at least I wrote something, right? Well, please review. I'm working on two other stories for this as we speak. **


End file.
